The Pokémon Olympics
by Dragon Master Paul
Summary: 10 years after Sinnoh, A new challenge awaits, and a new evil lurks in the shadows. Can Ash win the tournament? Welcome to The Pokemon Olympics. This is a rewrite.
1. A New Day

Prologue

The story takes place 10 years after Sinnoh. Gen 4 and before.

Ash Ketchum has retired from traveling and now retires at age 28 in Pallet town with his wife Misty.

They have a son named Cinder.

Ash is the leader of the Pallet Town Gym.

Ash now has many strong Pokemon and they are as follows. Pikachu, Staraptor, Torterra, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Buizel, Infernape, Gliscor, Tauros (x30), Snorlax, Heracross, Typhlosion, Meganium, Feraligatr, Noctowl(shiny), Donphan, Sceptile, Torcoal, Swello, Glalie, Corphish, Also Charizard has come back.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A New Day**

It was a typical day, as Ash Ketchum was about to battle a young man named Alex Rodriguez.

"This will be a to on two Pokemon battle for the Platinum Badge between the challenger Alex from Johto, and the gym leader Ash," the referee said as he raised his flags, "Begin."

"Go Hitmonlee," Alex called out. The fighting Pokemon came out ready to fight.

"Bulbasaur I choose you," Ash said as his grass Pokemon came out.

"Hitmonlee jump kick."

"Bulbasaur, vine whip."

Hitmonlee jumped forward to kick Bulbasaur but Bulbasaur caught it with its vines in mid air.

"Now slam."

Bulbasaur slammed Hitmonlee to the ground, which seems to hurt it bad.

"Hitmonlee hyper beam!"

Hitmonlee shot a blast of pure orange energy at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge it quick."

Bulbasaur jumped to the side barely escaping the hit.

"Frenzy plant now."

Bulbasaurs eyes turned green and it hit the ground causing massive vines and underbrush to grab Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee can you escape?"

It was useless Hitmonlee paralyzed from the hyper beam and still could not move.

When the vines cleared, Hitmonlee laid on the ground knocked out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle," the ref said as Alex called back his Pokemon.

"Now go Monferno." The fire Pokemon came out looking angry at Bulbasaur.

"Return Bulbasaur."

Ash looked over at his yellow mouse Pokemon. "Your turn buddy," he said as his electric Pokemon ran onto the field

"Monferno Flamethrower." "Pikachu dodge with Agility."

The ape sent a blast of fire at Pikachu who dodged it with quick speed.

"Pikachu thunderbolt."

Pikachu hit Monferno with a blast of electricity, causing Monferno to howl in pain.

"Monferno quick run at it and use mega punch."

"Volt tackle."

Monferno ran at Pikachu with its fist reared back ready to hit Pikachu. Pikachu surrounded itself in electricity and charged at Monferno.

The two Pokemon hit center ring and Monferno got blasted back and was knocked out.

"Monferno is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Ash the gym leader," the ref said.

"Monferno come back."

Ash walked out to the center of the field and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"You fought really well but, you need to train and practice a lot more."

"I know and one day I'm going to beat you," the kid said.

They shook hands and Alex left.

* * *

Ash was closing up the gym, and he was going to make his way home. After about a fifteen walk he went into his little four-bedroom town house.

"Welcome home dear," a woman said.

The woman was very good looking with long red hair and blue eyes, she had the voice of a mermaid.

"Hey Misty how was it today?"

"Same old stuff. How was everything at the gym today?" Misty asked.

"Good, I had seven challengers. They were all just middle of the road trainers. I beat them all."

Ash walked over and sat on the couch next to her and a small boy.

"How about you son how was your day at school?"

"It was okay daddy," the little boy said.

The boy was eight years old and had brown hair and deep blue eyes. The boy was a spitting image of his father at that age.

"Cinder got in a fight today with a little boy at school," Misty said to Ash.

"What happened son?"

"Well the little boy pushed me and I pushed him back."

Ash cut him off, "It is okay son just do not do it again okay."

"I won't." Cinder hung his head ashamed of his actions earlier in the day.

"Okay go get ready for bed." His dad said.

"Allright daddy." Cinder got up and, went upstairs to go through his evening routine.

Cinder was now in bed and Misty was lying on the sofa watching TV. There was some movie on about a man being the last person on earth, with only his Arcanine to keep him company.

Ash was on the computer and saw he got an e-mail.

"I wonder who this could be from," he asked himself.

When Ash opened it, he was somewhat surprised about what it said.

Hello to all Gym leaders, Elite trainers, and champions who have received this e-mail. I Barry Goodshow the new president of The Pokemon League, are writing to tell you about a little competition that will be taking place in about a month or so. A very prestigious event called The Pokemon Olympics. A thousand years ago a man, named Peter Indigo was crowned the best trainer of the millennium. They held a competition that hundreds entered. I am sure they knew whoever won this event would go down in history as one of the best. The Indigo Plateau was named after Peter. We are going to recreate this once in a lifetime event. The competition will take place at first in all four regions of the world. The top trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh will compete at the Indigo Plateau for the title best Pokemon trainer of this millennium. The Olympics will be open to anyone with at least six Pokemon and eight badges, so expect a big turn out. You are getting this letter as a heads up since you are one of the best trainers in the world. In two weeks, the Olympics is going to be heavily advertised so you can get directions on where to be from that until then be training and good luck to you all.

Finnaly something interesting was going to happen. Ash liked his job as a gym leader, but battling lower tier trainers every day was getting old. Ash was hungry for a challenge, and this was just what he needed.

* * *

Meanwhile down the road a guy in his late twenties with brown spiky hair had just read the email as well.

"Gramps you will never guess what will be going on in a few weeks."

His voice had gotten deeper with age and he was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with faded blue jeans.

"What's that Gary?" The professor said.

The professor had gray hair and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Some new Pokemon tournament that hasnt haooened in a thousand years."

"Well are you going to come out of retirement and compete in it?"

"I think I just might have to gramps," Gary said. Gary like Ash, was hungry for a challenge. Gary had enjoyed being a Pokemon researcher, but always made time for his Pokemon keeping them in top shape.

* * *

On the other side of the world in Sinnoh, A purple-headed guy who wore a black tank top with black jeans and he had a cold stare in his deep purple eyes read the e-mail.

"Well looks like I finally have a competition that's worthy of me attending." Paul said. Paul had spent the last few years traveling other regions and hunting down tough trainers. For once the tough trainers will come to him.

"You know you should really lighten up," a boy with black hair, mostly under a crystal blue hat that is turned backwards with hair sticking out of the front. He was wearing a gold and black sweat-tee and silver and white shorts with black tennis shoes,

"I think I just might join the Olympics as well."

"What and lose just like you do at everything else?" Paul said.

"Paul you're the loser you're only mad because I beat you in the Johto League."

This comment seemed to anger Paul. Many had considered it a major upset when Mario defeated Paul.

"Mario if you weren't my cousin I'd kill you," Paul said.

"I know you would," Mario said.

* * *

In Hoenn, Ritchie was checking his e-mail from a Pokemon center when he got the message.

"This is going to be fun," Ritchie said as he scratched his Pikachu's head.

Ritchie had gotten older and was built up a little, and he now wore a yellow muscle shirt with light blue track pants. Ritchie had been traveling as well. He was offered a posistion with the Pokemon League after a strong finish at the Sinnoh championships a year earlier, but he declined. Ritchie enjoys traveling and meeting new people.

* * *

Two weeks later Ash was laying on his living room sofa. He was drifting in and out of conciousness while day dreaming about all the battles that were in front of him. He perked up after he overheard a commercial on the television.

Trainers are you ready for the biggest Pokemon tournament off all time if so see you local Pokemon Center for details. There was a logo that had multicolored circles. Three on top, and two underneath.

"I need to go see what this is all about."

Ash walked Cinder over to school and dropped him off then made his way to the Pokemon Center. There was a small crowd around a little woman wearing a nurse outfit. She seemed to be having a hard time quieting the crowd.

"Nurse Joy what's this tournament all about," a boy shouted.

"Calm down everyone and ill tell you."

The crowd fell dead silent. Except for a few mumbles here and there.

"In two weeks a tournament will begin called The Pokemon Olympics. It will be open to all trainers with six Pokemon and Eight badges of any kind. It will be held in all four major regions of the world and, you can compete in any region you like. Sign ups for Kanto will be in Viridian City, that's all the information I have."

The crowd started to get loud again, but started to disperse in different directions. Ash walked out and headed for his gym.

"I wonder who all is going to be joining this tournament." Ash thought. "I'll guess I will find out." Inside Ash had butterflies for the first time since the Sinnoh League. It was a cool morning for late August, but Ash welcomed it after a long hot summer.

* * *

"So signups are in Veilstone city." Paul said to himself. "I'll have to make my way there then.

He got up and went over to his cousin who was laying in bed. He hit Mario over the back with a pillow.

"Wake up loser we have to get to Veilstone City."

"Not now mommy I don't want to go to school today," Mario muttered as he woke up.

* * *

"I guess I am headed to Petalberg City," Ritchie said. "You ready to face the challenge Sparky?"

The yellow mouse looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up. The Pikachu had been with him since he started his journey, and had become quite powerful.

* * *

"Okay I can join any region I want. I think I'll head to Johto to compete and visit an old friend while I'm there." Gary said. "Gramps said sign ups there are at Goldenrod, so I will take the train from Saffron."

I hope my old friend wants to give battling one more shot, he thought.

* * *

There was a ring in Ash's office. Ash answered the video phone to see Brock.

"Hey there old friend and I mean old," Ash said.

Brock was starting to wrinkle a bit around his eyes but he still had the same old tanned skin and spiked hair.

"Very funny," Brock said. "Are you going to join the Olympics?" Brock asked already knowing the answer.

"You know it, and I know why you called too."

Brock nodded. Brock had always been like a brother to Ash. He enjoyed watching him battle, and coaching a bit when Ash needed it. "Okay I will meet you in Viridian City in two weeks."

"Allright man I will see ya then." The screen went black as Ash hung up the phone.

* * *

Ash was closing up his gym when a man with red hair and wearing a cape appeared behind him. Pikachu immediately felt threatened by the person's appearance and sparks flew from its cheeks.

"Well look who is all grown up and is a gym leader now," The man said.

"What the, I haven't seen you in ages. What are you doing here?" Ash said surprised.

"I am just here to see if you are joining the Olympics," the man said.

"Yes I am, what about you?" Ash asked.

"Yes I am going to enter right here in Kanto."

"Oh great." Ash said sarcastically. Lance was one of the most powerful trainers in the world, if not the best.

"That's not what I'm here to talk about though."

"Then why are you here?"

Lance folded his arms. "Well you see I am a member of the Pokemon G-Men, and I am here to ask you for your help."

"Who are the Pokemon G-Men?"

"We are a group of powerful trainers that fight large criminal organizations. Mostly work I'm secret, but as of late the secret has been getting around about us.:

"Like Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic?" Ash asked.

Lance nodded.

"I do have experience in these things."

"That is why you are the perfect candidate."

"If you need my help, I will do it."

"Great, I will be getting in touch with you to tell you what we need help with. Until then good luck in the Olympics my friend."

Lance snapped his finger, and a large orange dragon swooped down and scooped Lance up before Ash could say anything else and Lance was gone.

He is always so dramatic, Ash thought. Ash finished locking up his gym, and made his way home.

* * *

 **For those of you who don't know this is a rewrite. I am combining chapters and making a few minor edits. I started this fic back in 2009, and never finished it, even after 50+ chapters.**

 **For those of you who are new, welcome to The Pokemon Olympics.**


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter 2 - Old Friends**

Ritchie was already at the Petalberg Pokemon Center and already registered for the Olympics. He was sitting at a table when a girl walked up to him. She had an Eevee on her shoulder and she was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. Ritchie looked right into her eyed.

She smiled at him. "Do you know where to sign up for the Olympics?" she asked.

"Yes I do, over there just talk to Nurse Joy," Ritchie said almost stuttering, and his face turning red.

"Okay thanks," she said. She turned to walk away.

"Wait would you like to sit down and have some lunch with me?" Ritchie asked not believing he had just come out and said that. She turned back around and smiled.

"Sure that sounds nice." She sat down on the other side of Ritchie.

"What's your name?" Ritchie asked.

"Kate Cooper," she said. "And you?"

"Ritchie."

"Nice to meet you Ritchie," she said and smiled. "Say hello to our new friend Eevee."

"It seems it already has," Ritchie said noticing Eevee was already playing with Sparky.

* * *

Saffron is quite empty, Gary thought to himself. He flew into town on his Pigeot. Gary walked into the Pokemon center and a person noticed him from across the room.

"Well well well, look who it is the famous Gary Oak," the man said.

"Who are you?" Gary asked. Gary noticed he was a tall person with black hair and he was wearing a white shirt with red paints. He had a big smile on his face and seemed friendly.

"My name is Dan Saber; you may remember that I eliminated you from the Indigo League years ago."

Gary thought back to his first Pokemon League."I remember you now. What are you doing here"

"I am waiting on the train; I'm going to be competing in the Olympics in my home region so I am getting back to Johto. What about you?"

"I am going to be competing in Johto as well. Perhaps we will battle each other again."

"There's a chance, but I must warn you I am a lot better."

"So am I."

"We will see until then though, be safe. I am off to a friend's house that I am staying at tonight, I will see you later."

"Smell ya." Gary said. "Sorry, old habit see ya."

Dan walked out of the Center and down the road. Gary then went and had his Pokemon checked out and when he was done went to the hotel to get a room for the night.

* * *

"Veilstone city is such a crap town," Paul said to Mario.

"Please, your think every town is a crap town." Mario said.

The two of them walked into the Pokemon center and saw a trio of trainers standing at the counter. Paul noticed all three of them istantly for he had battled all of them before and he beat them all.

The first was a girl who was a blonde beauty. She was wearing camouflage shorts and a camouflage tank top. She was the daughter of an electric gym leader. Her name was Mindy Surge. Paul got angry at the sight of her, not that he was not angry all the time already.

The second was a girl named Summer. She had dark tanned skin and long black hair with brown highlights. She had icy blue eyes. She was wearing a gold tiara that went with her nickname the ice princess which she got by only having ice Pokemon. She had on a blue tank top and grey sweat pants with black flip-flops. This girl got under Mario's skin and he seemed to anger her as well.

The last was a person he was all too familiar with; Rio Kuramae. He was slender and had pale skin. He was about six feet tall and had dark eyes and long dark hair. He was wearing a white shirt under a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. He is a real feminine guy. This person rubbed both Paul and Mario the wrong way but the girls seemed to be all over him.

"Don't tell me you three are joining the Olympics." Paul said coldly.

"Yes we are, why what is it to you?" Mindy said irritated.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Nothing you three are just pathetic."

"How about I show you how pathetic I am." She put a hand on her pokeball.

"Last time I remember my Torterra beat all six of your Pokemon in the Silver Conference."

"That was a long time ago, I can beat you now."

"How about you two have an exhibition match right now," Mario suggested.

"Fine by me."

"Let's do it then."

The five of the walked out to the front of the Pokemon center and Paul and Summer stood facing each other.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle," Mario said acting as the referee, "Begin."

"Magmortar standby for battle." Paul called out his fire pokemon who looked ready for a fight.

"Raichu get set to battle," Mindy said as she called out her thunder Pokemon.

"Your move," Mindy said.

"Fine, Magmortar Fire Punch." The fire duck Pokemon ran at Raichu with its fist cocked which was flaming up.

"Raichu dodge that with agility." Raichu dodged it with ease with its speed.

"Now Raichu Thunder." A huge bolt of electricity burst out of Raichu and hit Magmortar who moaned in pain.

"Magmortar fire blast." Magmortar was not moving though.

"What the hell are you doing Magmortar attack," Paul demanded.

"It is paralyzed," Mindy said.

"Raichu volt tackle." Raichu covered itself in electricity and charged at Magmortar.

"Magmortar quick use fire blast." It was no use it could not move. Raichu crashed into Magmortar and blew it back a few feet. Magmortar howled in pain but was still standing.

"Raichu finish it thunder punch." Raichu charged again at Magmortar this time with its fist cocked back, as it did Magmortar began to move again.

"Fire blast now." Magmortar fired a five-sided fireball at the oncoming Raichu.

"Raichu quick dodge it!" Mindy yelled. It was too late the fireball hit Raichu and was super effective. Raichu was blown back several yards and was knocked out.

"Waste of my time," Paul said as he called his Pokemon back. Paul Began to walk down the road with Mario following.

"I am going to beat you one day you bastard," Mindy said as she watched him disappear into the distance.

* * *

Ash was lying on the sofa, flipping thru channels when there was a knock at his door.

"Who could this be at this time of night?" he wondered.

When he answered the door, he was surprised to see a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red and white jacket with black leather pants.

"Hey there May what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"We were in town headed to Viridian and we need a place to stay," May said.

"Who's we?" Ash asked.

"I am we." a tall muscular guy with short brown hair and brown eyes said. He was wearing an Orange collard shirt with very stylish cut up blue jeans with black shoes.

"I know you; you're Doug Wilson the current Kanto Champion." Ash was almost looking up at the guy who must have been almost a foot taller than him

"Yes I am, and you must be Ash Ketchum."we

"I am, come in." Ash moved to the side allowing the two to come in. He shut the door behind them. They walked into the living room.

"Have a seat." Ash said. "What are you two doing together?"

"Well, we're just friends," May blushed. Doug gave her a small wink.

Ash wanted to make a friendzone joke, but he decided against it. It was obvious what these two were.

Misty walked in the room. "May what are doing here." She was surprised to see her.

"We needed a place to stay, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all you're more than welcome to stay. Who's your friend?"

"This is Doug."

"Nice to meet you Doug."

"Nice to meet you too miss. Lovely home you have here."

Misty motioned to May to come into the kitchen. May got up and followed her. Ash and Doug overheard Misty saying that Doug was quite handsome.

Doug turned to Ash. "So Ash, are going to join the Olympics.

"Yes I am and I bet you are too."

Doug nodded.

"Have you heard any news about the event." Ash asked.

"Well you see the beginning of the Olympics is just going to be one on one matches and each competitor is going to compete with one another based on rank. This is so two of the most powerful trainers do not get put in a one on one match and a stronger trainer get eliminated over a weaker one who competed against a weaker trainer."

"That makes sense."

Doug: "Yes, and somewhere down the line you will be ably to pick a partner and the two of you will battle two on two matches at some point and, I was wondering if you want to be my partner?"

Misty and May came back into the room.

"Dinners ready."

* * *

"Well I reckon I need to get to my hotel now it is getting late," Kate said.

"Okay it was nice talking to ya," Ritchie said. They had sat and talked for what seemed like hours.

"Yes it was and maybe I'll see you again some time," Kate said.

"Definitely," Ritchie said sounding a bit excited.

Kate got up and left the Center, her Eevee following her. Ritchie seemed sad that she had gone but he realized it was getting late and he too went to his hotel to get a good nights rest.

* * *

Gary was walking in the Saffron park when he noticed a small girl in the park alone. He wondered what she was doing here because it was late almost mid night and she was alone and was only about five years old.

"Hey little girl what are you doing here all alone," Gary shouted at the little girl.

The girl did not say anything and started to walk off. Gary followed her. She led him to an old abandoned house. She went in the front door and Gary was obligated to follow her. When he got in the house, he immediately felt the air drop twenty degrees or nore, which was a sign of ghost Pokemon.

"Look over here," a voice, said to Gary.

Gary looked over and saw the little girl floating off the ground. This spooked Gary a little but Gary kept his cool.

"Who are you?" Gary asked the little girl.

"You shall see," the little girl said as she started to change into a Pokemon.

"Oh my God what are you doing here in a place like this?" Gary asked shocked at the Pokemon.

* * *

 **Quick update.**

 **What you think. Minor changes.**


	3. Opening Ceremonies

**Chapter 3 - Opening Ceremonies**

Gary was frightened to see the Pokemon that stood before him. "I have only heard rumors about you," Gary said. "Why did you lead me here?"

"I need your help with something." The Pokemon said. "During the Olympics a criminal organization will try to destroy this world. These criminals are ruthless and they are all powerful trainers."

"Who are these criminals?" Gary asked.

"They call themselves Phantom Riders.," the Pokemon explained.

"Why do you need my help?"

"I guess you could say, I sensed you were a powerful trainer and, I could use your help," the Pokemon said.

"I will help but I must say with all the powerful trainers that are going to be in the Olympics I do not think you have to worry about these Phantom Riders. You are the most powerful Pokemon, why can't you do anything about them?"

"Well you see there are certain laws of the universe that even I have to abide by," the Pokemon said. "I have warned you so be aware of the danger that lurks in the shadows and know I will be watching over you to the best of my abilities," the Pokemon said. "Goodbye Gary Oak." When the Pokemon said that it just vanished.

"Wow I never thought in a million years I would meet him," Gary said to himself. Gary walked back to his hotel thinking about what Arceus had told him. Gary did not know what to do; Arceus had not told him anything about the Phantom Riders other than that, they were evil. Gary got to his hotel went to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next mourning Ash was locking up his gym. All gyms are going to be closed during the Olympics. Ash made his way to Professor Oaks lab to check up on all his Pokemon. When he knocked on the door, Tracey answered it.

"Hey Ash come in," Tracey said. Tracey had gotten older he had long dark hair and wore a white lab coat.

"How are ya?" Ash asked.

"I'm good," Tracey said. "The professor is in the living room."

Ash walked into the living room to see Oak sitting on his chair sipping on his coffee.

"Oh hey Ash why are you here?" Oak asked. "You should be in Viridian."

"I know professor I just wanted to come by and say hey to all my Pokemon before I left."

"Go ahead," Oak said.

Ash walked out back to see all his Pokemon. All his Pokemon came running at the sight of him. Staraptor, Torterra, Kingler, Muk, Buizel, Infernape, Gliscor, Snorlax, Heracross, Typhlosion, Meganium, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Sceptile, Torcoal, Swello, Glalie, and Corphish all ran up to greet their trainer. Pikachu was their greeting everyone as well. Ash let out Charizard and Bulbasaur so they could meet and greet as well. He could also see all 30 of his Tauros running in the distance.

"Now everyone we will be competing in the Olympics and I know we can win," Ash said to his Pokemon. "What do you say, can we win?" Ash asked.

His Pokemon just all agreed that they could win. Ash had to think of a team to start with. He decided on Pikachu of course. Charizard, Feraligatr, Meganium, Swello, and Glalie. Ash said his goodbyes to his other Pokemon and went back to his house.

* * *

"Misty you ready to go," Ash asked.

"Yes we are," Misty said.

"We?" Ash asked. "I thought Cinder was going to stay with mom."

"He is I am talking about May and Doug."

"Oh yea forgot about them," Ash said dumbfounded.

They all four made their way to Viridian City to get ready for the start of the Olympics.

* * *

Ritchie was already at signups and there was a big turn out. Ritchie looked around to find the trainer he had had lunch with yesterday. He was walking in the lobby of the Pokemon center when he bumped into a Guy who was wearing a black and red jacket with blue jeans. The type of vibe this person gave off would make baby Gabite cry.

"Watch where you're going punk if you know what is goof for ya," the person said.

"Sorry, you do not have to be so rude," Ritchie said.

"Rude, this would be rude," he said as he poured his drink on Ritchie's head.

Ritchie is usually a calm guy but he was about to let this guy have it.

"I am going to kick your ass!" Ritchie yelled as he threw a punch at the guy.

The guy just dodged the punch.

"Brody Gosson doesn't fight losers," He said.

"How about I show you how big of a loser I am," Ritchie said. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

"I accept your challenge and you will regret it," Brody said.

The two of them went out front along with several spectators who had witnessed the incident.

"Anyone want to referee?" Brody asked the crowd.

"I will," a blue haired girl wearing a long pink and white coat said stepping between the two said.

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle, Begin!" she said.

"I'll make the first move," Brody said, go Ditto." The pink Pokemon came out.

"Sparky go," Ritchie's Pikachu ran onto the field.

"Ditto transform," Ditto transformed into an exact copy of Pikachu.

"Sparky quick attack."

"Ditto thunder."

Sparky ran at Ditto but was hit by a bolt of electricity as it was running toward the Ditto Pikachu. Sparky was thrown back by the force of the attack.

"That was so powerful," Ritchie thought to himself.

"Sparky agility and then volt tackle."

"Ditto just sit there."

Ritchie's Pikachu ran at Ditto Pikachu and then covered itself in electricity.

"Now Ditto transform into Rhyperior!" The Ditto Pikachu transformed into a Rhyperior just as Sparky ran into it.

"What the heck!" Ritchie yelled.

"Ditto Horn Drill!"

The Ditto Rhyperior hit Sparky with its huge horn and knocked Sparky out instantly. Ritchie ran onto the field and picked up his Pikachu. "You did great buddy now rest," Ritchie said.

"Return Ditto," Brody called back Ditto.

"Go Tropius," Brody called out his grass Pokemon.

"Go Zippo!" Ritchie called out his Charizard. Brody looked annoyed at the type disadvantage.

"Zippo flamethrower." "Tropius dodge and use earthquake."

Charizard fired flames at the grass Pokemon who just side stepped them and the slammed its front feet into the ground sending shock waves at Charizard.

"Zippo fly." Charizard flew up escaping the shockwaves.

"Zippo overheat." Charizard glowed red and sent a huge stream of fire at Tropius.

"Tropius fly up!" Tropius flew out of the way of the blast with exceptional speed for its size.

"Tropius hyper beam!"

"Zippo blast burn!"

Tropius sent an orange ray of energy at Charizard who sent his own ray of red energy surrounded by flames at Tropius. The two blasts met each other in mid air and created a huge explosion sending smoke everywhere. This excited the crowd of people watching the battle. When the smoke cleard both Pokemon were still in the sky. Both trainers knew their Pokemon were tired.

"Can you go on?" Ritchie asked Charizard but before Charizard could respond, it was hit by a solar beam and sent crashing to the ground.

"Return Tropius," Brody said. "You took your focus off the battle to see if your Pokemon was ok, you are a joke of a trainer."

"Zippo return, I am tired of you," Ritchie said.

"Go Tyranitar!" Ritchie sent out his strongest Pokemon.

"This will be embarassing," Brody said. "Go Muk." The Poison pokemon came out.

"What a Muk?" Ritchie said. "Tyranitar flamethrower."

"Muk hyper beam."

Tyranitar sent flames at Muk who sent a huge beam of orange energy at Tyranitar. The hyper beam cut through the flames and hit Tyranitar square on. Tyranitar roared in pain before falling to the ground.

"What?" Ritchie said as he could not believe what he had just seen. The crowd was in silence and disbelief too, as they could not believe what they just witnessed.

"Return Muk," Brody said. "I advise you to stay out of my way from now on." He walked off leaving everyone in awe.

Ritchie called his Pokemon back. The girl that refereed the battle walked over to Ritchie and said, "That is the power of the Phantom Riders."

"The who?" Ritchie asked.

"My father told me about the Phantom Riders, they are a powerful group of trainers," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Ritchie asked.

"My name is Kat Braxton, but that is not important."

She ran off down the road before Ritchie could see where she was going she was gone.

* * *

Paul was already signed up for the Olympics along with Mario when Paul's father walked up to them in the Pokemon Center.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"I am here to compete in the Olympics." Paul's father said.

"What a joke," Paul said.

"I'll remember that when I eliminate you." Paul's father said.

"You can try old man." Paul said.

Paul got up and left leaving Mario with Paul's father.

"Uncle Lloyd I did not know you were a trainer," Mario said.

"I am, I was once the Sinnoh Champion over thrity years ago," Lloyd said.

"Wow I bet your good then," Mario said in an asking way.

Lloyd got up and left leaving Mario by himself at the table.

Paul was sitting on a park bench when a girl wearing a silver dress sat down beside him. Paul noticed her long blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Why hello are you here for the Olympics?" the girl asked.

"Why do you care?" Paul said almost scolding her.

"I just could not help but notice how cute you are. name is Zelda Gaiden,"

Paul was taken by surprise at what she had said and started to blush. She was a very pretty girl and Paul could not help but notice.

"Thanks I guess," Paul said blushing.

"What is your name?" Zelda asked him.

"Paul Reed."

"Great to meet you Paul," That is all she said as she got up and walked off.

"What was that about," Paul said to himself.

"Hey there playboy," Mario said as he walked up. "I saw you with that girl, very smooth."

"Be quiet you Ass," Paul said. Paul was never too smooth with the girls.

"Sheesh don't get your panties in a bunch," Mario said. "Lets go to the stadium they are about to start the opening cerimonies."

Paul and Mario made there way to the newly built stadium that was in the center of the town. They made there way in and presented there sign up card and were allowed to enter. When they walked in they sat down in the stands. There were huge jumbotrons sat up all over the field. The stadium was packed with trainers from all over the world.

* * *

Gary had taken the train from Saffron and was surprised to see the stadium that had been built in Goldenrod. Gary made his way into the stadium and sat down. It was packed with trainers from all over with large jumbotron all over the field.

* * *

Ritchie made his way to the stadium in Petalberg and sat down in the stands it was packed with trainers from all over the world. There were jumbotrons sat up all over the stadium.

I wonder if it's like this in other regions, he thought.

* * *

Ash, Misty, May, and Doug met up with Brock and made there way to the new stadium built in Viridian City.

"When did this get here?" Ash asked.

"They built it just for the Olympics," Doug said.

"This place is amazing," May said."I wonder what these will be used for after the tournament is over.

Doug shrugged. "Who knows usually places like this get abandoned after a big event."

The stadium was huge and was packed with trainers from all over. There were jumbotrons set up all over the stadium.

Suddenly the lights went out and the stadium went silent, and the jumbotrons came on and Barry Goodshow was on the trons.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Olympics trainers from all over. Let me begin by saying congradulations on making it to which ever region you are at. I am at the Indigo Plateu and I am here to tell you about the events that will be taking place over the next month. Let me begin by explaining the rules and I will tell you everything you need to know about the Olympics and how they will be conducted."

A video was shown explaining the events.

"Ladies and gentlemen there have been over 8000 trainers register for the Olympics. These 8000 will compete in a sudden death type match. One on one, the winner advances the loser is eliminated. You will be pared based on past accomplishments so that two powerful trainers do not face each other early on. The filed will be cut to 4000 then to 2000 then to 1000 then to 500. When this happens the remaining 500 trainers will come to the Indigo Plateau where they will compete in three on three battles. The 500 will be cut to 250 then based on performance it will be cut to 200. Then the 200 will have three on three battles cutting the filed to 100. These 100 will get to choose partners and they will double battle then the filed will be 50." "The remaining 50 will compete in six on six matches cutting the field to 25." "The top 25 will compete in a number of events which will be revealed at the time. The events will have a points system and the top 16 will compete in six on six battles until just one is left. That one will be crowned the Olympic Champion. Trainers will be able to see who they battle via Pokemon League dot com. All you need to login is your Trainer ID number. Battles begin immediately, good luck to all trainers and may the best trainer win."

The jumbotrons all cut off. There was a short dance ceremony followed by a fire works display. A giant torch was lit in the center of the stadium.

"Wow this seems a bit complicated," Ash said.

"Nah it will be fun let's go see who we compete against," Doug said.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Doug made there way to their hotel, which had internet in their rooms. The five of them went into their own rooms. Ash with Misty and, Doug with May.

Ash sat down at the computer. He loaded up the web site and entered his trainer ID.

"Well who are you battling?" Misty asked.

"A.J.," Ash said. "Misty do you remember A.J.; he was the trainer that had his own gym and that Sandshrew all those years ago."

"Yes I remember and if I recall right he beat you back then," Misty said.

"He did but things will be different now," Ash said. Ash thought back about his battle with him. He smiled at the memory.

"Let's hope so," Misty said, "It would be embarrassing to lose in the first round."

"It says here my match is in 2 hours on field 37, looks like I should get ready."

* * *

"Who are you going against?" Mario asked Paul.

"Some nobody," Paul said. "It should be fun eliminating everyone."

"Well aren't we confident," Mario said.

Paul just looked at him with no interest once so ever.

* * *

Ritchie did not seem nervous about his opponent. He could still only think about that girl that he had lunch with. Ritchie was already at the sight of his first match because his was one of the first ones to begin. He had not even thought about what Pokemon he was going to use. He took to his side of the field.

"This battle is a one on one battle, begin!" the ref shouted.

"Go Jynx," the trainer said. His human like ice Pokemon came out.

"Go Zippo," Ritchie said sending out his Charizard. "Zippo flamethrower."

"Jynx use psychic to stop the flames."

Charizard fired a stream of fire at Jynx who stuck its hand out and seemed to catch the flames.

"Now send them back at Charizard."

Jynx threw the flames back at Charizard who lazily flew out of the way.

"Zippo flare blitz."

Charizard surrounded itself in flames and smashed into Jynx who fell to the ground knocked out.

"Jynx is unable to battle this match goes to the green trainer," the ref said pointing at Ritchie.

"Return Zippo you did great."

* * *

Gary was thinking about what Arceus had told him when he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello," Gary said answering his phone.

"Is this Gary Oak," the voice on the line said.

"Yes it is why?" Gary asked.

"I just called to inform you that your first match is against a Phantom Rider so be careful."

"How do you know about?" Whoever it was hung up the phone before Gary could find out who it was. "Who the hell was that," Gary thought.

Gary went to check out his opponent. He was just a normal kid nothing special. Could the person on the phone be lying Gary thought?

* * *

Ash was all set to battle A.J.

"Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum, I hope your ready to lose like you did all those years ago." A.J. said.

"We will see," Ash said.

"Begin," the ref, shouted.

Ash looked over at Pikachu. "Let's go buddy," Pikachu ran onto the field ready to battle.

"Go Sandslash," A.J. said sending out his ground Pokemon.

"Pikachu quick attack."

"Sandslash Earthquake."

Pikachu ran at Sandslash with lightning speed but was tripped up by the shockwave of the earthquake.

"Pikachu get up," Ash yelled.

"Sandslash go hyper beam it!"

Sandslash let out a beam of pure orange energy.

"Pikachu dodge."

Pikachu was not quick enough and was hit by the beam, which sent the small mouse Pokemon flying back by the impact, which sent smoke blocking the vision of everyone.

"Pikachu are you okay," Ash, sounded worried.

When the smoke cleared, Pikachu stood not looking hurt one bit.

"Wow that Pikachu sure has gotten strong," A.J. said.

"We do train hard," Ash said.

"Sandslash sand attack."

Sandslash sent a cloud of sand at Pikachu blinding it momentarily.

"Pikachu wipe it out of you eyes!" Ash yelled. Pikachu started to wipe its eyes.

"Sandslash Fissure!" A.J. yelled.

Sandslash hit the ground hard with its paw sending a fault line straight at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge fast!" Ash yelled.

At the last moment, Pikachu jumped out of the way of the one hit knock out attack.

"Pikachu thunder."

Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity at Sandslash who took it full on. Despite Sandslash being strong against electric attack, it seemed to be in pain.

"Sandslash shake it off, and use hyper beam again."

"Double team," Ash said.

Sandslash sent another beam of orange energy at Pikachu. The beam hit an after image of Pikachu and exploded on the ground.

"Pikachu Sandslash is regenerating use full power volt tackle."

Pikachu covered itself in electricity and tackled Sandslash who moaned in pain. Pikachu jumped back and to Ash's surprise Sandslash still stood.

"Sandslash fissure."

Sandslash was exhausted though and the attack did not work.

"Pikachu agility then iron tail."

"Wait for it Sandslash."

Pikachu ran at Sandslash with mach speed.

"Sandslash use zen head butt."

Sandslash ran at the on coming Pikachu with its head down. Pikachu noticed that Sandslash head was down and jumped right around it and slammed its tail into it knocking it to the ground.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is the red trainer," the ref said pointing at Ash.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms. "You did it buddy," Ash said.

"Great battle," A.J. said as he shook Ash's hand. "You sure have gotten strong Pikachu."

Pikachu held up a peace sign.

"Let's do it again." Ash said.

Misty ran onto the field to congratulate him and the two of them made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Who was it that called Gary? Anyone remember.**

 **If you have read before, could you tell this is a couple chapters combined?**


End file.
